Never Give In
by xoxtinkerhell
Summary: When Lizzie gets kidnapped, her kidnappers do the most horrid things for their pleasure. Will Lizzie give in and die or fight it to the end. R+R=MORE!
1. One

Lizzie and Miranda left the Digital Bean laughing over some joke Lizzie told. She heard it from Parker fourth period and it was a class smash. In the shadows someone watched as the two best friends made it towards the McGuire car, but it was not in its usual spot.  
  
"Hm, that's funny. Maybe my watch is wrong," Lizzie said peeking down at her wrist. The clock read 9:30 exactly. Miranda shrugged.  
  
"Should we go back inside?" she suggested. Lizzie grabbed her wrist and shook her head.  
  
"Lets go stand in the dark, no one will see us. We can just wait for my parents for five more minutes, then we'll go inside and ask someone to use their cell phone." Miranda but her lower lip a bit and followed Lizzie. The shadow began to tip toe more silently. The hands began to grip the chain they held tighter. Suddenly, someone jumped off the roof [which wasn't too high] and landed on their feet, in front of Lizzie and Miranda. He stood slowly, wearing a black mask and all black clothes. Lizzie let out a whimper and Miranda sprinted away.  
  
"MIRANDA! GET HELP!" Lizzie yelled, backing up into the first guy, who didn't hesitate to wrap his chain around her neck. Lizzie began kicking, pulling at the chain. A dark red van pulled up beside them. The guy from the roof picked up Lizzie's feet and the guy behind her lifted her from the armpits. Eyes widened, Lizzie started kicking harder and the hand of the one guy muffled her screams. As the red van pulled away, the McGuire car pulled up. Miranda jumped out.  
  
"LIZZIE!" she screamed. Jo and Sam and Matt and jumped out and ran in the shadows, all of them screaming Lizzie.  
  
Meanwhile, the red van screeched as it turned corners. Lizzie got the bandana that was on her mouth off and started screaming for help. One of the men in the back picked up a loose brick and through it at Lizzie's head. She was out cold. 


	2. Two

Chills ran up and down Lizzie's spine. The top of her head was covered in blood and her blonde hair dyed red. She slowly sat up, pushing off the cold tile, only to discover she was naked. I must be dreaming, she thought starting to stand. The only cover up available was a small blanket. It was better then nothing, so she grabbed it and wrapped it around her self. She walked around the room, barefoot. The room was tiny, with cold tile floors and found a lone mirror. The pale face in the mirror did not seem like the Lizzie she knew and loved. Suddenly, a guy walked in drinking a beer.  
  
"Hey lil mommy. You ready for another go?" he asked, stepping closer to her. He began to touch her hair, smelling it. She pulled away.  
  
"Who are you and ready for another what?" the guy laughed and put his beer bottle now.  
  
"Ready for another go with this!" he yelled zipping down his pants, revealing himself. Lizzie stared in disgust and the guy took off his pants and started towards her. There was nowhere to go, but the corner. Lizzie crouched down, body shaking. Soon, he his penis was wiggling right in front of her face.  
  
"You be a good little bitch and suck it!" he demanded, rubbing it a bit. Lizzie swatted at it with her hand.  
  
"Ew no way!" she cried. The guy grabbed her by the hair and forced her mouth open.slipping his thing into her mouth.  
  
After half an hour of that, the guy slapped Lizzie in the head and walked away. Night began to fall upon the house. Lizzie crawled into the corner with the small blanket and began to cry. She didn't know where she was and what was going on. Some familiar, yet private noises came from the net room. For a moment, she suspected it was another young teen girl like herself, being forced to do things she didn't want. But she could hear, it was for pleasure. Just then, a different man burst in the door.  
  
"Well, well, well, little Elizabeth McGuire," he said, pacing the room. She looked at him, lip trembling. Her head moved forward and backward very slowly. The guy laughed and bent down next to her.  
  
"Mmm, your hair smells pretty. What do you use in it?" he asked, holing strands of hair in his hand. Lizzie didn't answer. The guy laughed out and kicked her in the side as he stood.  
  
"You're quite. Too quite. I hate that. But don't worry, we'll have you talking in no time," he said walking out. Lizzie let out a whimper and rolled over, and cried herself to sleep. 


	3. Three

Lizzie was awoken by shouts of curses. She rolled over, covering her ears, thinking it was just her parents. Then, reality stepped in. Her door seemed to be knocked down when a woman walked in, with a small plate.  
  
"So, you're my brothers new toy?" she asked stepping closer to Lizzie. Lizzie didn't answer.  
  
"Elizabeth is such a pretty name, to bad it belongs to such an ugly girl." Lizzie was full of questions, and spoke for the first time in two days.  
  
"How.how do you all know my name?" she asked. The woman let out a small snort.  
  
"In your pants was a wallet, of course only a petite amount of money. With the library card and student ID." Lizzie looked away. She'd forgotten about that stuff. The woman was very pretty, deep brown eyes, long flowing blonde hair. Almost like an adult Lizzie.  
  
"My name is K. Only K." K said placing the plate on a small table in the center of the room. Lizzie walked over to the small couch and sat on it for the first time. The plate was assorted with bacon, eyes, and toast. It didn't look healthy, but it was food. She decided to wait until K left to 'dig in'. But K didn't leave; she just sat beside Lizzie and touched the wound on her head. It made Lizzie flinch a bit.  
  
"Hm, this is healing rather slow," she observed. Lizzie slowly began eating, when the first man walked in.  
  
"Yo K! What's up? You were supposed to be fucking me two minutes ago! I'm ready for you already." K jumped up and headed towards the door. The man stopped her and kissed her. Lizzie still ate, slowly. She could only hope he would let her be. As Lizzie looked away the man pushed K down, hitting her head on the hard tile. Lizzie jumped a bit and looked at the guy.  
  
"You. Here. Now." He spoke sharp and quickly. Lizzie's mouth hung open. She didn't know what else to do, she slowly got up and walked towards him. He grabbed her and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Not wanting to get hit, she kissed him back.using her tongue as well. The guy pushed her away a bit and laughed.  
  
"That's better then yesterday little girl!" he said, picking her up and taking her into a different room. He threw her on the bed. The room was all velvet and red. Much nicer then where she was before. The guy began humming and undressing. Lizzie just sat there.  
  
"You know! This is going to be very exciting for the both of us!" he said, slipping off his blue jeans.  
  
"We are going to have so much fun! Now that your strength is back." The TV was on, she could tell it was the playboy channel due to the famous playboy bunny in the corner. It was currently a segment on two lesbian girls. Lizzie looked back at the guy. He was mumbling and searching in his drawer. Finally, he found what he was looking for.a condom. With a skip in his step he put it on and closed the door. Lizzie began to shake as he jumped on the bed. 


	4. Four

So things happened, and Lizzie went along. She hoped that if she played along and lets them do this, after a while, they'd get bored and let her go. She also hoped that they wouldn't hurt or beat her if she went their way. How wrong she was.  
  
"Ow!" she cried out. The man who had once kissed her was now brutally beating her with his belt because she wasn't rough enough for him. After a few minutes of beating he stopped and K barged in. The man looked at her angry.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Can you see we want some privacy?" he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Jay, but don't you want me?" she asked, about to unbutton her shirt. Jay threw his belt across the room, and then slapped K.  
  
"I'll tell ya when I'm ready for ya!" he yelled, and then pushed out the door closing it, and then locking it.  
  
"Sheesh, sisters," he mumbled under his breath. Lizzie gasped, then he swung at her. This brutal beating went on for minutes until he finally pushed her in the corner and called in K. Lizzie tried to leave but Jay made her stay and watch him and K have sex. She tried to not watch or listen, but it was to hard. After two hours of being in that room, he slapped her again and sent her back to the room she was originally at. Then, she fell asleep crying again.  
  
* "I don't think I'm ever going to get out of here. I've been here a month and its been hell. I'll probably be dead within hours!" Lizzie said to the doll sitting on the couch next to her. She picked up the doll and hugged it. Jay and his cousin Ryan were knocking at Lizzie's door again.  
  
"Bye Miranda," she whispered, and tucked the doll away under a couch cushion. Both men walked in, holding rope and a blindfold.  
  
"Today we are going to try something different," Jay said with a laugh. Ryan snickered. They picked Lizzie up and tied her up. Ryan started to take the cushions off the couch. 'Oh no! Miranda.' Lizzie thought as Ryan picked up the doll.  
  
"Hey Jay, wasn't this the doll that girl had when we hung her?"  
  
"No, that's from the girl I shot." It suddenly became clear to Lizzie, she was going to die. Jay left the room, but returned with a sack. Inside the sack were familiar sex toys she had seen Jay use while with K. But there were also torture items as well. Lizzie recognized some of these things from books in school. Thumb screws and a few other items. With guns, bullets, and some real long blades. Lizzie began to shake, not from the cold chill in the room, but in fear for her life. Ryan could sense the fear.  
  
"Hey Jay, that kid looks as if she's gonna piss in her delicate panties!" he snorted, tugging her hair. Lizzie looked away, trying to steady her breathing. They picked up Lizzie and placed her not so gently onto the cushion less couch. Both men started towards her. Unfortunately, they didn't tie her legs well enough because she lifted them with ease and kicked them in the most painful area. Their knees crumpled below them and they fell to the ground. Lizzie got up and ran, while trying to kick the rope off. Before she reached the door, she had one more obstacle. K.  
  
"Going somewhere missy?" she asked Lizzie.  
  
"Lady, I could kick your ass, or you could just let me through.how's it gonna be?" Lizzie responded by putting her arms up. K slowly put her arms down and opened the door.  
  
"Just go, I don't want to see another perfectly good teen die again. Run and never look back." Lizzie could have hugged K but at that moment, the two men came crawling out of the room, holding their crotches.  
  
"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" Jay yelled to K.  
  
"Go on now, I'll take care of these two." She said to Lizzie, and then walked to the men. As Lizzie staggered out of the house, she could hear the mens' screams. She looked around and saw she was in her own neighbor hood. In fact, only a block away from her own home. But to be safe, she started running as fast as she could, which wasn't fast. In that short month, Lizzie had lost tons of weight and looked quite pale, beat up and flat out like a bum.  
  
Finally, she reached her familiar doorstep and knocked on the door as if the house wasn't hers. The door opened slowly.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" Jo asked, peeking through the door. Lizzie was so overwhelmed with joy, she couldn't speak ... only cry.  
  
"Oh sorry, we don't give money to the needy when we ourselves are needy ... goodbye."  
  
"Its . . . me . . .LIZZIE!" Jo opened the door at once. Tears filled her eyes. 


End file.
